poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Cartoon All-Stars Globs of Doom
Cartoon All-Stars Globs of Doom is a new movie and it's a sequel to Cartoon All-Stars Unite,Cartoon All-Stars Battle for Volcano Island and Cartoon All-Stars Attack of the ToyBots. It is a crossover of My Little Pony Friendship is Magic,The Mask Animated Series,Transformers Robots in Disguise (2015),Bionicle and Ninjago Masters of Spinjitzu Summary After the events of Cartoon All-Stars Attack of the ToyBots the biggest and slimiest evil threat in the galaxy is coming to Earth with an army of Morphoids. So the Cartoon Veterans together with the Evil Syndicates must weapon up with the Mawgu tech on Volcano Island and stop this threat from destroying the Earth. Plot One seemingly normal day, Twilight and Princess Celestia are on their way for a friendship mission when huge asteroids start raining down on Equestria. A huge drop of goo falls on Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Princess Cadance, Shining Armour and Princess Flurry Heart, causing the top part of their faces to turn orange and become a cyclops of some sort. They becomes zombies, chasing Twilight around the perimeter of someone's house until Spike, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Starlight Glimmer, Trixie, Discord, King Thorax and the Rainbooms intervenes. The Mask then arrives to take them to the Mawgu lair. Soon, the gooey creatures spawning from the asteroids start taking over Equestria. Twilight Sparkle Spike, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Starlight Glimmer, Trixie, Discord, King Thorax and the Rainbooms explore the vast Mawgu lair, where they meet the Toa, Bumblebee, Strongarm, Sideswipe, Grimlock, Fixit, Optimus Prime, Drift, Jetstorm, Slipstream, Windblade and Jazz again and the new Evil Syndicate composed of Professor Chronos, Roodaka, Starscream and Tirek. Kai, Jay, Cole, Zane, Nya, Lloyd, Sensei Wu and the Time Twins then arrive, with Kai, Jay, Cole, Zane, Nya, Lloyd and Sensei Wu joining the good guys, and the Time Twins joining the Syndicate. They make a plan to stop the gooey creatures, identified as Morphoids, when The Wise Old Crab arrives to inform them about the technology in the lair. Mask is able to figure it out, and fits everyone with weapons fitting their personality: Mask receives some sort of helmet and a tennis racket, Twilight and her friends gets a Harmony blasters, Team Bee receives devices that allowed them to partly control their combination, the Toa are given elemental blasters, and the Ninja receives elemental weapons. Meanwhile on the evil side, Roodaka receives an Rotooka blade, Tirek is given a magic amulet that allowed him to grow younger, Starscream receives a Dark Star Saber, the Time Twins are given a gun-like balloon launcher, and Professor Chronos receives a Time-shaped megaphone. They go through Equestria, where the group battles an army of Morphoids, free Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Shining Armour, Princess Cadance and Princess Flurry Heart from the goo, and finally confront the corrupted Applebloom, who has grown to enormous size. They defeat this new menace by feeding her apples (which ironically turned her into a zombie in the first place; a drop of Morphoid goo fell on it). Twilight is then doused in goo. At the lair, she becomes a vessel for the leader of the Morphoids while the Wise Old Crab informs them that a huge robot called the Vessel of Portentia is hidden in the Mawgu Lair, and requires four special components to power it up. The next world they go to is Ninjago, where Cyrus Borg has been corrupted by a taco. They manage to free Kai and Nya's mother, father, and Samurai X, then face the corrupted Cyrus Borg, who has sprouted several mechanical tentacles and has the ability to summon Morphoids from his very being. He soon tires out of attacking the heroes, and is then beat up out of being possessed. They retrieve the first piece of the Vessel, while more goo falls on Twilight, and at the lair becomes a puppet of sorts for the Morphoid supreme leader. They venture to Cybertron, where Morphoid asteroids rain on the citizens, freeing Thunderhoof in the process. Not soon after, a blob of goo falls on its head, resulting in him too being corrupted. He goes on a rampage through town. After freeing Optimus Prime, Ratchet, and Undertone, they fight Thunderhoof at Kaon, where the goo falls off of Thunderhoof and onto Twilight (once again). They gain another piece of the Vessel, and it is at the lair that Globulous Maximus, who has just revealed himself, once again talks through Twilight. They then head to Edge City, where the goo has turned Mask's dog Milo into a monstrous giant, and prepares to eat Doyle whole (expectedly). After defeating several more Morphoids and freeing Peggy Brandt, Lt Kellaway, and Doyle, they fight Milo at the mall. After being consumed several times, the team manages to defeat Milo and yet another pile of goo falls on Twilight. The third piece of the Vessel is retrieved. Finally, they go to Metru Nui and retrieve the fourth and final piece while Globulous talks through Twilight for the fourth and final time. The team quickly inserts the pieces of the Vessel of Portentia, and then speed towards space, where they confront and defeat Globulous Maximus, who is a large asteroid himself with floating arms and a primary eye (along with several non-functioning others). After Globulous is defeated, the Evil Syndicate betrays the rest of the group, taking over the Vessel of Portentia and ejecting the heroes from the robot. Globulous Maximus then opens up to the heroes, where he reveals that he was created at the beginning of the universe, the Big Sneeze, thus making him a huge orange booger. Twilight then asks why he was destroying worlds, with Globulous replying that he was distasteful of his form and thus took out his anger on others. Twilight then tells him to embrace who (or what) she is, and they throw Magical Apples in his mouth to make him feel better. The group then wonders how they will stop the Evil Syndicate from taking over the Earth. Globulous states that he has an idea, and morphs into a huge, orange, and cycloptic version of Twilight. Using this form, Globulous and the heroes manage to defeat the Vessel of Portencia on the moon, and it explodes in space, leaving the villains floating around. Acronix thinks that this is the part where the villains retreat with their tails between their legs, but Tirek contradicts this statement, saying that it's the part where "the villains pound their fist and say 'Curses! Foiled again!'". Cordigan invites Tirek over to his hand, where he executes Tirek's statement, albeit with Cordigan pounding Tirek to a pulp on his palm. Globulous returns the heroes to Earth, and says that he will right the wrongs in the universe, taking the moniker "TwiGoo". The heroes bid him farewell, and TwiGoo blasts off into space. Meanwhile, Twilight sneezes, and the goo finally exits from his body through his many holes. Fluttershy compares this moment to the beginning of the universe where TwiGoo was born, while the Wise Old Crab then summons a typical "The End" sign. Trivia This film is based on NickToons Globs of Doom Songs #My Little Pony Friendship is Magic theme song #The Mask Animated Series theme song #Bionicle theme #Transformers Robots in Disguise (2015) #Weekend Whip (Ninjago theme) Transcript Cartoon All-Stars Globs of Doom/Transcript Category:Connor Lacey